Do You Trust Me?
by AvisQuest9513
Summary: In which Hiccup tries to court Prince Jack, while in the disguise of a demigod prince, and…succeeds surprisingly. Hiccup/Jack. Aladdin!AU.


Title: Do You Trust Me?

Summary: In which Hiccup tries to court Prince Jack, while in the disguise of a demigod prince, and…succeeds surprisingly. Hiccup/Jack. Aladdin!AU.

Pairing(s): Hijack

Rating: K+

Warning(s): Mentioned Mpreg ability. (I can't believe I have to put a warning for this; what has the world gone to?)

Word Count: 872

**A/N****: If the genre(s) wasn't indication enough, don't take this seriously. Just don't. It make you happy, it make me happy. In other news, pronouns are a pain – especially when two characters are the same gender. How Slash Goddesses can deal with this issue so effortlessly, I haven't a clue.**

* * *

With a prominent frown darkening his features, it would have been obvious to anyone that Prince Jack was not in the best of moods. Sighing, he rested his head upon his long, teal sofa. By his side, was his friend, Phil the Yeti. Phil tried his best to comfort him, but it was to no avail; the prince was simply too discontent. Suddenly, there was a voice calling Jack, making both prince and yeti lift their heads up in surprise.

"Prince Jack?"

Said prince narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to make out the tall figure hidden by the curtains.

"Who's there?" Jack asked.

"It's me, Prince Haldar," the figure said, stepping down from the balcony fence, "Ahem, Prince Haldar of Asgard," he finished with a hysterically macho pose.

Rolling his eyes, Jack strode his way over to his curtains, and pulled them back.

"I do not want to see you," he said simply, letting the curtains fall back.

"No, please, please, prince," Prince Haldar said as he approached the retreating boy, "give me a chance – "

Biting back a yelp, Prince Haldar edged closer to the fence as the grey yeti cornered him menacingly.

"Just leave me alone."

* * *

Face woven tight with alarm, Prince Haldar, nonetheless, tried to appease the growling yeti.

"Down, kitty," he said, holding the yeti back with his foot, unaware of Jack's curious eyes watching him, "Come on, come on, down, kitty."

* * *

Eyes wide, Jack stepped out onto the balcony.

"Wait, wait," the white-haired boy called, "Do I…know you?"

As the yeti finally left him and joined Jack's side, Prince Haldar let out a tiny sigh of relief.

"Uh, no, no," Prince Haldar responded, stepping down from the fence, barely looking at Jack.

Eyes narrowed, Jack scrutinized him, while stroking Phil's fur.

"You remind me of someone I…met in the marketplace."

"The marketplace? Huh, I have servants who go to the marketplace for me. Why, I even have servants who go the marketplace for my servants, so, it couldn't have been me you met."

Resisting the urge to scoff, Jack played along – he'll find out sooner, or later.

"No," he said with a sigh, leaning against Phil, "I guess not."

There was a small moment of silence.

"Uh, Prince Jack, you're very… laborious."

Turning his head around, Jack gave Prince Haldar an incredulous look.

"Laborious?"

"Uh, brilliant."

With a hum, a smirking Jack leaned away from a similarly smirking Phil.

"I'm hot, too, you know," he said, ice blue eyes darkening into a midnight hue.

Much to his lack of surprise (and very much disgust), Prince Haldar simply sighed dreamily in return. Unfettered, the white-haired boy continued.

"The fertile son of a king."

"I know," said Prince Haldar with a lopsided smile.

Sauntering towards the other boy, Jack swayed his hips in time with his reply.

"A fine prize for any prince to marry," he said sweetly, invading the increasingly flustered prince's personal space.

With a flush, Prince Haldar grinned weakly.

"Uh, right. A prince like me."

Gently laying his hand on the other's chest, Jack gave a light chuckle.

"Right. A prince like you."

Suddenly, Jack grasped one of the horns of Prince Haldar's helmet and dragged the headpiece to the side of the other prince's head.

"And every other stuff-short, swaggering peacock I've met!"

Pulling the other prince's cloak over his head, Jack walked away in a huff, oblivious of Prince Haldar's dejected face.

"What – "

"Just go…jump off a balcony!"

With that, Jack turned on his heel and marched on to his now near curtains, proudly certain that there would be no more bothers.

"Yeah, right."

"What?" Jack asked demandingly, one hand on a curtain, lips close to forming a scowl.

"Uh, you're right," Prince Haldar said, gesturing towards him.

Unknowingly to Jack, his features started to soften as he looked puzzledly at the taller man.

Prince Haldar sighed.

"You aren't just some prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choice. I'll go now."

In that moment, Prince Haldar pulled a Westley and did just what his Buttercup ordered – he jumped off a balcony.

"No!" Jack said.

"What? What?" Prince Haldar asked, his head resurfacing.

Shaking his head, Jack slowly walked over to him.

"…How? How are you doing that?" he asked, leaning over his balcony.

With the skill of a master, Prince Haldar maneuvered an imposing, ebony creature towards Prince Jack. Despite its appearance, though, it did not seem hostile – it seemed rather gentle, in fact.

"He's a Night Fury," he said with a smile, "His name's Toothless."

"He-He's lovely," Jack said, mesmerized as Toothless fixed his huge, emerald eyes at him and chirped in greeting, tongue sticking out somewhat.

"You, uh, you don't want to go for a ride, do you?"

Jack raised an elegant brow.

"We could get out of the palace. See the world."

"Is he safe?" Jack asked, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Sure. Do you trust me?" Haldar replied, standing up.

Stopping his study of the Night Fury, Jack stared at Haldar in shock.

"What?"

Haldar held out his hand towards Jack, smile now a beaming grin.

"Do you trust me?"

With a sly look in his eyes, Jack grinned back.

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N****: Were those tiny sounds that Toothless made chirps? I don't remember; it's been so long. If someone can tell me, that'd be great. Reviews very much appreciated. Please tell me what you thought.**


End file.
